For example, a cargo chamber of a vehicle such as a wagon vehicle and a hatchback vehicle is covered with a tonneau cover. The tonneau cover is pulled out and wound by a tonneau cover device as necessary.
JP-H10-250483-A describes a tonneau cover device that includes a cover main body, end caps attached to a pull-out end of the cover main body, and side trims provided to both sides of a cargo chamber, the side trims including engagement holes into which the end caps drop to be engaged therewith. The engagement holes include opening portions that are opened on the upper surfaces of the side trims, and engaging portions inside the engagement holes that are horizontally long to the front side of the vehicle. Meanwhile, the end caps include hook portions on their lower sides that are bent in an L-shape.
When the cover main body is pulled out a given length toward the rear side of the vehicle while the end caps slide on the upper surfaces of the side trims, the hook portions of the end caps drop in the engagement holes through the opening portions to get in to be engaged with the engaging portions, whereby the cover main body is maintained in a pull-out state. On the other hand, by pulling up the end caps in this state to pull the hook portions out of the engagement holes, the cover main body is wound by a known winding spring.
In the above-described tonneau cover device, when winding the cover, the operation of pulling the distal end portion of the cover in the direction orthogonal to the pull-out direction of the tonneau cover, i.e., upward to pull the hook portion of the end cap out of the engagement hole, is required, so that there causes a trouble in winding workability of the tonneau cover when a user has baggages with both hands.